Like Two Drops of Water
by cadlg7
Summary: Selene Graham is still a little hurt from her past vampire experience. She thought it will all be normal until she passes by Bon Temps, the town that will bring back the man the thought she loved, and will give her life a whole new twist because of her blood and ancestor.
1. Flat Tire

**Flat Tire**

Personally, I didn't like long drives. Especially if I was by myself.

They were boring, frustrating, and it gave me way too much time. Minutes ago, I got so lonely I started reflecting on my high school years and how much I tried to be number one at everything, that I never gave my love life much thought. But thanks to that, I was my class's valedictorian and many Universities wanted me.

In the end, I went to Washington State to become a doctor and just last year, I started working as one. Believe me when I tell you that my first year quickly earned me a name. I was successful and liked by all my patients, I didn't see why I'd ever need to leave my job.

Until my mother called last week. I little after I had left for Washington, my mother moved to Louisiana. If it weren't for my plane and heights phobia, I would've been there three days ago. I wouldn't have been driving, slowly leading myself into the path of madness.

"Bon Temps." I softly said the name in the sign, probably the name of the town I had just entered.

My phone rang. It was probably my mother dying to know where in the world I was. I reached out for my cell and just before I answered, I looked at the name: Eric.

My eyes widened. It had been weeks since his last call, months since I last saw him. He'd never called again because I made it quite clear that I didn't want to be involved with his business and unless he agreed to come live with me so that things would change for both him and me, our relationship would be over. He didn't say anything, he just literally walked away.

I thought that he'd just call once and let it be in case I didn't answer, but I was wrong. After one call, he kept trying and trying until I finally picked up, "Listen to me, Eric, stop calling. If you want to talk, we're going to have to do it in person, okay?" And I hung up, not even waiting for him to say something.

It was hard to forget him with everything we'd gone through. I mean, if you knew him, you'd know why it was so tough. But I had to move on from him…from the life that could've been if we were still together.

I drove for another five minutes before my car started making weird movements. How could it be? I bought this garbage two months ago!

I parked the car by the side of the road and got out to check what was wrong. The front right tire was flat.

"Stupid shit." I told my car, as if by doing so, it was going to feel bad. The worst thing was that I didn't know any numbers for mechanics. Great.

I started walking. I didn't know where, but I was sure I'd find someone that was willing to help me. Hopefully…

As I kept on walking further into Bon Temps, I picked up my long, dark brown hair with a rubber band I had in my pocket.

The weather was humid, probably from a recent rain. There was a lot of forestry in this place, like if someone decided to settle in the middle of a forest and go on from there, connecting a few roads to the major cities.

I tightened my leather jacket around me. Ever since Eric, I've become a serious case of insecurity. I felt as if nobody will ever look at me the same he did. Sure, I've dated different men but none of them made me look at the world in the ways Eric showed me.

_Dammit, Selene, don't do this to yourself. You were just his food…It wasn't like he actually loved you, _I thought. Nope, Eric was just a memory…A memory that should've stayed in the darkest corners of my mind.

I looked down to my stomach when I heard it growl. I had forgotten that I hadn't had breakfast and it was about four in the afternoon. What I would do for a cheeseburger and a glass of iced tea.

Miraculously, when I looked forward, in the distance, there was a bar called Merlotte's. Thank God!

I tried to get there as fast I could. You could smell the food when you were close enough, which made me hungrier.

I opened the door to Merlotte's and I swear, everyone stopped talking and eating to look at me. They all stared at me like if they had never seen a tall brunette girl with big green eyes. Even the waitresses and bartender glared at me as if I had killed five people and I was dragging the corpses.

Slowly and uncomfortably, I walked to the available table right next to the door. Even then, the crowd's eyes were all on me. Come on, where was the waitress when I needed her?

Luckily, a red headed woman approached me with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome to Merlotte's, what can I get you?" She asked.

"An iced tea, please." I said and continued when I saw her writing my drink in her notepad, "Excuse me, but why is everybody staring at me?"

"Oh, sweetheart, everybody here knows each other and seeing a new face just takes us a little by surprise."

"A little?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "It doesn't seem that way…"

The woman looked at me more intensely. Did I have something on my face? "Do you want anything else, honey?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could give me a bacon cheeseburger…extra bacon please." I smiled and she wrote it down with her green pen.

"I'll be bringing it to you in a few moments."

"Thank you."

From the little I could tell, the people in here came often so everybody was used to same drunk in the corner, the same douchebag hitting on the waitresses, the group of loud friends, and the same grumpy middle-aged woman that loved to complain about everyone in town except for herself. But I wasn't prepared for a place like this. I lived in the city my entire life and the only thing I had been accustomed to, was the Starbucks in front of the building I lived at.

"So," The woman with the red hair interrupted my thoughts, "Where are you from?"

"Washington." I said and quickly took a bite of my burger. Wow, this tasted great! "Who did this? It tastes amazing."

She turned to the window to the kitchen "You can thank our cook Lafayette for that!" She said loudly, "Lafayette, this young lady here loves your burger!"

The guy with makeup, who I guessed was Lafayette, looked at me and grinned, "I'm glad you liked it, baby!"

"In case you're wondering, yes, he's gay—"

"Arlene!" A man behind the counter yelled for the woman. Damn, he was gorgeous! "You've got other tables, you know!" I'd more than gladly work for that guy if I didn't have a job already.

"Sorry, Sam!" Arlene shouted. "Enjoy your food sweetie."

I would've responded back if I hadn't been paying attention to Sam. I thought I'd never find someone as handsome as Eric until I saw him. His blue eyes were the thing that caught my attention the most. And his smile, the way he grinned at the stupidities the men at the bar did, drunk during the day.

Sadly, I noticed that his eyes constantly followed a blonde woman, around my age, probably younger. She was pretty, I'd give her that, but it was quite obvious, from the way she told him to stop looking at her, that she was taken and that he wanted her.

I sighed and took another bite of my delicious burger.

As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't stop staring at Sam. He was just such a great view, it was hard to ignore.

To make it 'better', the blonde woman noticed the way I was looking at Sam because she stopped with whatever she was doing to watch me. And she stood there for more than thirty seconds. I didn't know what was wrong with me that she kept doing it. Was it that I was hitting on Sam?

The girl giggled and walked to where Sam was standing to whisper something. Arlene must've heard what she said because she turned to me to smile. Were they making fun of me? Was it because I didn't have an accent like they did or was it obvious that I was new to the environment?

Sam chuckled and went back to cleaning the top of the counter with a white rag he had pulled out from a bucket.

I was uncomfortable again, more than last time. Never, not even once in my one year of being a doctor, had I had that many people look at me the same way they were.

When I looked back to where Sam was, a seat became available, and it was right in front of him. For a long, thoughtful, time, I hesitated about going over there to talk to him. And thanks to the time I spent thinking about it, I earned enough guts to do it.

I undid the zipper to my jacket to show off my tight, red tank top, I made sure my black, knee-high, boots were adjusted and I grabbed my food before I headed to the bar to take the vacant chair.

Once more, all eyes turned to me. But, I tried my best to ignore them. My one and only goal was to get to that chair without embarrassing myself.

Before I sat down, Sam spoke without looking up from what he was doing, "Well, Hello there." He smiled.

I took the seat before I answered his acknowledgement, "Hi." I placed a strand of hair behind my ear and sipped on my iced tea.

"You're not from here are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm from Washington."

He grinned, "Welcome to Bon Temps, Louisiana."

I laughed, "Thank you."

"I'm Sam Merlotte, by the way." He stretched out his hand and I took it.

"Selene Graham." I smiled. My smile hadn't been that big since my college graduation. Did I like him? He was cute…

"I don't know, you tell me…" The blonde waitress said as she passed behind me carrying an empty tray with two plates of food and sodas.

"Please excuse Sookie." Sam gave her a disproving look and let go of my hand. "She doesn't know what she's saying." I was more than sure she did.

"Why did she say that?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing, she was just being silly."

Suddenly my phone rang again and I really, _really_, hoped it wasn't Eric but my aims seemed too high because it was.

I answered, "What do you—"

"I know you're in Bon Temps, Selene…I want to talk."

"Yeah, now you want to talk?"

"I need to see you." His voice had urgency and it concerned me.

"Do you really need that, Eric? Are you finally going to tell me why you walked out on me?" When I said his name, Sam and that Sookie girl stared at me as if I just admitted to the ultimate murder.

"No, I just want to see you…"

"No you don't."

Eric raised his tone, "You said the only way to talk was in fucking person and that is what I'm trying to settle but you, stubborn as I remember, don't agree to it."

"I'm the stubborn one? Are you sure about—"

He interrupted me again, "I'll be seeing you at the Bon Temps Hotel, room 316…_I'll_ be there by eight. You better be there before me or else."

That made me angry. Of course he was being his rude self! "Or else what, huh?"

"Or else I will find you and I'll remind you of our _friendlier_ times." He probably meant of those dark days before we started dating.

"Eric, _no_." This time I really had Sam and Sookie's attention. "Fine." I sighed, trying to let go of all my anger through it. "I'll be there by seven-thirty…you better not be goddamn late, okay?"

I could feel his devious smile, "Goodbye, Selene."

"Bye, Eric." I hung up and Sookie grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What do you have to do with Eric Northman?"

"Um," I had no idea how in hell she knew him, "I don't want to be rude or anything but that doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does."

"No," I took another sip from my tea, "It doesn't." I looked at Sam and smiled, "I must go."

"Uh, I'll see you soon." He looked over to Sookie, uncertain about something.

"Goodbye." I said quietly, gave the money to Sam, grabbed my purse, and walked out of Merlotte's to meet the man that changed me.


	2. Hotel Room

**Hotel Room**

I felt a little nervous about seeing Eric Northman. After all, he was the reason of why I had three vampire bites on my body. One on my shoulder, which was his favorite compared to the other two, another on the side of my waist, and the last one on my inner thigh. It had been difficult to look at myself in the mirror and not think of how those marks had happened.

It was difficult to go on with life without people criticising you for those marks. Usually, the first thought that came to mind was Fang Banger. I was not one of those because first of all, I had only been with one vampire my entire life and second, the bites were all forced onto me, it wasn't like if I had asked for them.

There was a knock on the door and I gulped, knowing who was waiting for me at the other side. "Wow," I said, not only admiring his new haircut, but also the fact that he was early, "You're fifteen minutes early…I'm impressed." Did I shrink, or did he get taller? "Come in." I whispered.

"It's nice to see you too, Selene." He walked inside the room and behind him was Pam. Oh, how I missed her.

I stopped Pam before she could enter, "Just Eric." My voice was soft. Pam and I were friends, but it was weird seeing her then after Eric and I broke up.

Pam turned to Eric, waiting for him to tell me something but instead, he ordered, "Wait outside. This is a conversation between Selene and me." He looked at me and gave me his usual, seductive smile.

I crossed my arms and looked away, "Eric, I just want to get this over with, okay?" He signalled Pam to close the door. "What do you want?" I tried not to look at him. Gosh, it had been such a long time, and it seemed that he used the days of our breakup to get hotter.

"Like I said, I needed to see you."

"You needed _me_ or my _blood_?" I didn't want to sound like an asshole but during my situation, certain risks had to be taken. That and it was hard to believe any word that came out of those tasty lips.

He chuckled, "Well, you both did seem to get yummier."

I moved my hand to my shoulder and gently rubbed the leather that covered the vampire bite Eric had created almost a year ago. "Eric, you said you wanted to talk."

"Sweetheart," He reached over for my arm and brought me closer to caress my warm skin with his cold fingertips, "We both know why I am actually here." He moved his hand up my arm, moved my hair off my shoulders, and brought down my jacket.

"No," I said firmly, "You have your fucking blood whores for that."

"You don't understand, Selene," He purred, "Your blood is different—"

"In what ways?"

"In ways I would never be able to describe. Your blood has an exquisite taste, strongly addicting. It's been months since I last tasted you and the flavor of something I've been dying to have again, haunts me."

"Honey, you're better off trying to feed on a group of Vampire Hunters." I freed myself from his arms and walked to the bed. "You're not getting one drop of blood out of me."

He sat on the bed and stared up to me, waiting for me to take a seat next to him. "Don't you remember the fun old days? When you used to stand by my side, watching as I tore open my food?" Eric sighed, "Those were good times…"

For the first time since his arrival, he made me smile, "I can't believe I used to steal blood bags from the hospital…" I sat down.

Eric gave my neck a small peck, I could feel his fangs as his lips brushed my sensitive tanned skin, "That is why you're my favorite from all my past girlfriends."

"Stop." I stood up and moved away from him again.

"C'mon, Selene, you can't tell me you didn't miss me…" He got my hand, pulled it, and sat me on his lap.

"I missed your long hair." I tangled my fingers though his short blond locks. That used to be fun when it was longer.

His hands snaked around me, making my chest press against him, "It used to be so easy getting you into bed," He said and kissed my jaw, "Now, you've become stronger against my words."

"Or your techniques have gotten weaker." I put my hand on his cheek and moved his head away from me, disgusted by his attempts.

"You've become really boring, and to think I've gotten so many women to play you but…" He ran one of his available hands up my leg, "None of them could imitate your screams." He leaned in to my ear, "Remember your first bite, sweetheart?" His other hand touched the vampire marks I had on my shoulder.

I managed to at least make him let go of me, "Fuck off, Eric."

Eric laughed, "I truly did miss your attitude."

"No, you missed my blood. You even admitted it!" I stood, walked to the front of the room, and rubbed my arms. He was making me nervous. That hadn't happened since the second time he bit me. But, what could I have done? He saved my life and I owned him a favor. He asked for a blood supply when he needed it and provided it. But, hell, I didn't know he'd like it so much he'd ask for more.

"I can hear your heart pounding with fear."

"I'm not afraid of you Eric. Remember, you and I had sex many times…God, we even dated." I tried to smile but it became difficult when a sexy vampire is staring at you with those intense green eyes.

"Those were even better times."

I chuckled, "You used to tease vampires that dated humans and look what you pulled off." The familiarity of us having a conversation was settling in. "You went out with a human."

"You did me a lot of favors and I acknowledged you for that."

"Yeah, you did..." I sat next to him again. "Let's get something straight, Eric. I'm here to talk, not to feed you." I covered the bite marks with my hair to let him know that it would never happen. "What do you want?"

He sighed, "A few days ago, Nan Flanagan came into Fangtasia to interrogate us about the murder of Melissa Stone."

I thought about it for a moment, her name sounded familiar but the memory was rusty. "I don't know her."

"Before you and I dated, you walked in on me, uh, doing some business." Oh, the memory became completely clear. "It was her. She was a vampire."

"Yes, yes, now I remember." I said a little uncomfortable, "She was a new vampire. She attacked me and…you two got into a severe fight, in which you completely lost it and you killed her."

"You saw that she was close to stabbing me and as a result to her action, I reacted and now I've got Nan Flanagan all over my business…again."

I crossed my arms, "Why is she all over you? She was a simple newborn who didn't know the rules."

"Well for her to be really concerned about her, she must've had some kind of meaning to someone important." He stood up and moved in front of me.

"And what do you need of me?"

"I need you to back up my story."

"Why? Don't you have Pam for that?"

"Yeah, but maybe, a little blood whore I know might've brought you up during the wrong moment."

Great, it was always Ginger the one who fucked things up. "And you couldn't glamour her into forgetting me?"

"Damn it, Selene, I had way too many things in my head. I had to set things up before Nan got there, I didn't think she'd remember you in the first place."

"So, you want me to go there to set things straight, when?" I stood up again but that time, he followed.

"Saturday, at nine-thirty." Damn it, I had to spend the rest of the week at Bon Temps.

I nodded, "Fine, but you know I don't do things for free." It was true. Usually if I did a favor for someone, they had to pay me back, one way or another. It was a small habit I learned while with Eric.

He took off his black leather jacket, "Alright, what do you want?"

I chuckled. For the year we were together, he really did know nothing about me, "Not what you're thinking."

"Then?"

"You'll be paying for everything I need while I'm here." It was simple request; hopefully he didn't attach any strings to it.

"Seems fair," He said then moved closer to me. Eric caressed my cheek, "But are you sure that's all you want?"

I looked away. "Yeah, I'm sure about it."

But even my response meant so little to him because he grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed me against the wall. He pressed himself against me, eliminating the space that remained between us.

"Eric, you know it's over between us."

"Are you still having those dreams about me?" He took the way I looked down as a yes. "Then you're not over me…" Eric gave me a small kiss, "You still want me. I can feel it."

"Keep dreaming."

"Whatever you say." I tried pushing him away but it was like moving a two-ton rock with a small piece of string. His hand moved down my neck, to my shoulders, down my arms, and up my waist, taking my shirt with him. I had forgotten how tempting Eric Northman was. He was so hot, it was hard to ignore.

The room was getting hot and that made me nervous at first, but the feeling was rapidly replaced by lust.

"Don't you want to remember the good times?" He whispered and took off my shirt, revealing my perfectly-fit strapless dark grey bra to him.

As much as I really wanted to say no, I couldn't, I simply, honestly, couldn't. So, my instincts, the same ones that had been asleep for months, did what was best and they made me bring down Eric for a kiss.

It had been a long, _long_, time since I had been kissed the same way Eric kissed me. It was hungry yet passionate, like if the two had agreed to combine to make that kiss perfect.

"Bite me." I whispered into his ear.

My command made his fangs grow. Oh, he wanted to do that, he was just waiting for me to say the magic words, I could tell.

Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer, our faces just inches away from each other. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into my neck. Unlike the other times where I flinched or screamed, I moaned.

The flow of blood that moved down my chest stained the clean fabric of her bra. It was what Eric had anticipated for long time.

He grabbed me by the back of my neck with one hand and scratched my wrist with the other as my taste began to have its effect on him. He was like an animal that had never been fed and he was devouring the delicious plate that had been put in front of him.

Eric backed away once more and grabbed the thumbnail that held up the room service menu to create a small wound on his neck. Just looking at it made me remember the awesome effects it had on me. "Come on," He ordered, "Drink."

And I did as he said. I sucked on his blood the same way he did with mine. It was delicious and quickly addicting. I could feel his over one thousand years of experience and battle flowing all over my mouth.

I was just grabbing the edges of his shirt, when the door opened and he moved away, leaving me drowning in an ocean of desire. It was Pam.

"We're on a schedule, Eric." Pam said in typical, bored tone.

"Right," Eric looked at me, "Maybe next time, Selene."

I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth, "I hope not." I was going to have naughty dreams tonight, real naughty ones. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Don't be late." He gave me one quick glance before walking out of the room.

"By Pam." I smiled awkwardly and she barely smiled, "Bye Eric."

"Goodbye, Selene." Eric said and licked my blood off his lips.

Pam closed the door to the room. Shit, I didn't want to go to sleep.


	3. Bad Dreams

**Bad Dreams**

I only slept for three hours and the Eric Dreams felt like more than that. I tried to make myself think about something else but that only made it worse.

In the dream, Eric and I were on a bed with gold sheets and like you probable guessed, we were getting it on, and we both—especially me—were really, _really_, enjoying it. There was a lot of moaning, limb scratching, and biting.

I was sitting on him, moving to the rhythm he wanted, and he was pressing me against him, kissing me as my fingers pulled on his golden hair. Eric's hands ran up my back, his fingertips touching my spine, stopping when they felt the hooks of my aqua-colored bra. He quickly undid them and slowly, brought the straps down.

"I love you, Eric." I whispered and I moved my head to the side when he started kissing my neck to give him more access. "I love you so much." Seeing myself saying that felt weird, I hadn't said that to him in a long time.

"I love you too." Eric said and threw my bra to the floor. I could hear his mouth opening and his fangs coming out. He licked the area that was going to bite and before he could sink his fangs into my skin, I woke up.

And I was panting.

I sat up and brought my knees up to my face. I didn't want to go to sleep, nope, that wasn't going to happen so that dream could continue. Twenty-eight years of life and I never thought I'd hate sleep that much.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was eleven thirty. Damn it, that felt longer, or maybe it was heat of the dream that made me feel that way. "I hate you Eric Northman." I said that because I knew he'd feel my hatred. I knew that wherever he was, he'd know how much I despised his guts at the moment.

For the first time in four months, I never thought I'd need a drink again but if that would keep me awake for some time, then I didn't mind.

I set the sheets aside and got out of bed to turn on the lights. I grabbed my jeans and put them on. Hopefully that bar I was at earlier that day wasn't closed. I took my cars keys —luckily, I found someone who could fix my tire problem—, the card to the room and my jacket from the top of the drawer and walked out of the place.

From the little I remembered, I drove up to Merlotte's and luckily for me, they were still open. But the only person there was Sam.

I got out of the car and slowly, I made myself to the door.

"Sorry, we're about to close." Sam said, not looking up from cleaning the table.

"Could you at least give me one last drink?"

He set the dirty towel down and stared at me, "Oh, sure." He must've recognized me because I didn't have an accent. "What are you having?"

I sat down on one of the cushioned stools in front of the bar, "Whatever's strong enough to keep me awake for a long time." I muttered.

Sam smiled, "So, coffee?"

"Coffee just gives you a nudge; it doesn't really wake you up."

"Why do you want to avoid sleep anyways?"

I was hoping he'd never ask that question. I mean, I wasn't just going to tell him that I had vampire blood in me. "Reasons."

"Ah," He grinned and turned around to grab a bottle of beer. Wow, I never noticed how good those jeans looked on him. "Here you go." He said and opened it for me.

"How much will it cost me?"

"As a Welcome-to-Bon-Temps present, it's on the house."

"Thank you." I smiled and drank about half the bottle in the few gulps.

Suddenly, the blond waitress known as Sookie, passed behind me, stopped and looked at me for a very long time. What the hell was her problem?

I finished my first bottle. Hopefully, this would keep me from the Eric dreams his blood caused.

"You drank Eric Northman's blood?" Sookie whispered and thank God Sam got busy with something else that he didn't hear. How the fuck did this girl know all these stuff? "Okay, how do you know all these things?" The curiosity completely woke me up.

"I can read people's thoughts." She said like if it were nothing.

"Oh, you can read people's thoughts?" I laughed, "That's nice." It really wasn't that impressive; my grandma knew witches and she was best friends with a vampire.

"You're grandmother knew a vampire?"

I chuckled, that little mind-reading of hers was starting to get annoying, "Don't you think it's a little rude to get into people's heads?!"

"I can't help myself…"

"Please stay out of my head."

"How do you know Eric Northman?" Sam turned around and asked.

"It's a long story…could you give me another beer, please?" I really didn't want to think about how I met him, it was one of the worst nights of my life yet it was the one I remembered the most. I really hated that.

Sam opened another bottle and gave it to me. I took that one a little slower than the first. "Well," He started and quickly glanced at Sookie, "For him to call you and settle something to see each other you two must've been good friends."

"He's a total douchebag." That was totally true and when we had met, he was even more of a douche.

"Yeah, we know that." Sam hung the cleaning rag near the sink.

"And we were _really_ good friends." We dated.

"Good enough to allow you to drink his blood?" Sookie snapped. It was very likely that she knew what was going on.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Suddenly, my beer bottle seemed really interesting.

"I don't think it could get more complicated than that."

"Why the hell do you care?" She had made me angry. She sounded like she had a thing for him. Like something that went beyond friendship and from the way she reacted, because she probably was still in my head and could hear everything I was thinking, I was most likely right. "You guys had something?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then what _I_ had with him is none of yours."

"She has a point, cher." Sam sided with me.

"I'm leaving." Sookie said.

"Wait, Sookie." Sam reached out for her hand before she walked away, "You were supposed to stay to plan out Arlene and Terry's Engagement party."

"We can just do it the same as the other."

"You know she's not going to like that."

"When's the party?" I asked.

"Saturday at nine." Sookie answered. Shit, the same day I had to meet up with Eric.

"Would you like to come?" Sam leaned on the table surface.

"She can't come; she's busy with something else." Oh, she was still in my head after I told her to stay out.

That upset me, "I told you to stay out of my head." And when I said that, my beer bottle exploded, what remained inside going all over the table. I looked at Sam and he was as shocked as I was. So it wasn't a hallucination. "What the hell was that?" I whispered.

"Was that you?" Sam asked Sookie and she shook her head.

"I have to go." I murmured and pulled out some money from my jean's pocket to pay for my drink. "I'll try to come to that party on Saturday." I smiled at Sam and he smiled back. He was cute.

"Have a nice night." He said.

"You too." I said and got out of Merlotte's before they asked questions.

I leaned against the driver's door of my car and sighed.

I knew that was me…and it wouldn't be the only time it occurred. The first time happened when I was fifteen, when I got really mad at my older sister and a flower base she had went flying across the room and it smashed itself on her wall. On prom night, I found out my date had only asked me to go with him to get back with his ex and I was so sad and angry that when I was wiping off the running makeup from my face in the girl's bathroom, all the mirrors shattered. And things like those happened again when I was taking my finals during my senior year in college where I got so frustrated that a strong wind blew away all the papers on the professor's desk.

The last time it happened, before the bottle, was during the night I went to Fangtasia with my sister and met Eric. After my sister had ran away on me and left me in a bar full of vampires, a man came up to me and started flirting. I was so angry at her for leaving without me and that guy was beginning to annoy me so when he got his glass of wine, the thing burst in his hand, just a few seconds after he got it.

The only thing those events had in common was that they all happened because I was angry and/or frustrated. I knew I had to control that but I never knew when it was going to happen.

Ugh, I needed to get that out of my head. I had to focus on Saturday's party, I wanted to look nice for it but I didn't want to get all the attention.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Eric's number. He answered on the second ring, "Well, hello, Selene. I didn't think it'd take you this long to miss me."

"Can you not? I need something from you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need a dress for Saturday night."

He chuckled, "For Nan Flanagan?"

"No, for a party. I need a nice dress for it."

"I'll get to it as soon as I can."

"Don't get me any dresses that'll make me look like a slut. Get me something that'll make me look good, not like one of your blood whores."

Eric laughed. I had forgotten how cute his laughter was, "I'll have it delivered for you tomorrow." And he hung up.


	4. Mother's Neighbor

**Father's Neighbor**

My day didn't start off like I wanted it to. Why? My mother called, and she wasn't in the best moods.

"Hello?" I croaked then I realized how horrible my voice sounded and I cleared my throat. "Mom?"

"Where are you?" She asked obviously angry.

"I'm in Bon Temps, Louisiana." I turned to the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. Last night, I didn't go to sleep until two in the morning.

"How come you don't call and tell us where you are? I would've sent your brother to pick you up! I'm telling you, that man you went out with a year ago really changed you." Of course, she had to bring that up.

"Mother," I scratched my forehead, "I really don't need this."

"I'll send someone to pick you up."

"No, I'll go to your place." I hung up on her and headed for the shower.

After thirty amazing minutes of warm water falling on me, I got out of the shower and dressed in an emerald colored sundress that was an inch above my knees and a pair of black flat shoes. I quickly made my makeup and picked up my hair in a ponytail so that my earrings could be seen. With a few make-up, I was able to cover the wound I had gotten from last night.

When I opened the door to my room, a brown and white dog sat outside. "Hello there." I smiled and it barked back. I had no idea if it was friendly but I still scratched its head. Since it had no collar, I assumed it was homeless.

"Oh," A loud, an unknown, southern accented, female voice said behind me, "Is this your dog?" I turned around to face a tall, statuesque woman with her straight golden blonde hair in a sideway ponytail, around my age, that wore a bright orange shirt and skinny jeans. She was really pretty.

"Um, no, it is not."

"Oh, okay because we don't allow dogs in here." She smiled brightly.

"Okay," I looked down to the dog and it stared at me with its bright sad eyes, "I'll just make him follow me."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"I am not."

"I can tell because you're staying at a hotel and you don't have an accent." She looked over my shoulder to see which room I had come out of, "Room 316?" Her big blue eyes moved to me, "A really handsome guy rented that room last night…Are you his girlfriend?"

"Oh no…that would never happen…at least not again." Why would she assume—ah…

She stretched out her hand, "Well, I'm Kristen Annesley and if you ever need anything I'm in the lobby." Kristen grinned and waited for me to respond to her greeting.

"I'm Selene Graham, nice to meet you." I took her hand and we shook them for three seconds. I tried to move away from her but as she pulled me in, I felt an electric current running through me, "My oh my, that's a pretty necklace." She grinned and I could tell she also felt the current pass through her. "The stone, it's a sapphire?"

"Yeah," I finally got my hand from her strong grip. "I've got to go."

"By the way, do you like witchcraft?" There it was…that was the thing stuck in a cage. "Because I know a group that really needs a new member and everyone I've asked has said no."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"I can tell you've got a spark in you…I know because you responded to mine"

I tried to ignore her comment but it was inevitable. "No, I don't like witchcraft…and I'm only staying here temporarily." I said and walked away with the dog before she could insist.

That was weird…What kind of woman just goes up to a random stranger and asks them to join a cult? My grandmother was into that kind of stuff and for her to tell me to stay away from them must've meant something.

"This is the part where I have to leave you." I said to the dog before I got into my car. It gave me a sad look and it made me feel terrible. "Well, I don't suppose my mom would mind you." I moved to the side and allowed him to get into the car so that he could move to the passenger's seat.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

My mother's new house was in Shreveport, many miles away from Bon Temps.

She had moved to a different neighborhood four months ago and the new neighborhood they chose to live at was nice and calm.

The front yard of her house was, like I remembered, full with garden decorations of every color but green. I never knew how she started liking them but that event must've made her become obsessed with them.

I walked up to the door and knocked three times. My brother opened it and his smile faded, "Looks like the doctor finally decided to show up after, what, four days?" My brother Robert was tall with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey," I forced a smile, "I missed you too."

"You grew out your bangs…it looks nice."

"Thanks."

He finally grinned, "Come here." He said and brought me in for a hug. "I've missed you so much, baby sister."

"I know, I missed you too."

"Come on in, mom wants to see you." Robert grabbed my arm and took me inside.

"Are you sure? It didn't sound like that this morning."

The first person I noticed in there was my oldest sister, Irene, with her strawberry-blonde hair, just like Robert's, and blue eyes. As always, she was wearing her most expensive clothes that said, 'Please, rob me'. Recently, she had turned thirty-five and the pressure of her having children really gave away how old she was.

"Hello, sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize." Irene smiled.

"So, where are Alana and Michael?" I asked. I really missed my only two nephews and I wanted to see them.

"They had to spend the week with their dad." Or she thought I was still with Eric and she was afraid they'd meet him. It's funny actually, because I remembered my sister wanted to hit it off with him before he got an interest in me.

"Oh," I said a little disappointed, "Where's mom—"

"Is that who I think it is?" That wasn't my mother but it was someone far better, my aunt Katharina. "Selene, sweetie?" She was a woman in her early fifties, but appeared younger than that, with dark brown hair and eyes. She dressed all in black and her short hair was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Aunt Kate!" I walked over to her and hugged her. "What're you doing here? You don't usually show up to mom's birthday."

"I needed to see you, honey." She kissed my cheek. "Here, have a drink." She gave me an opened can of orange soda.

"Where's mom?"

"She went out to buy lunch."

"So," My sister spoke loudly to get everyone's attention, "Selene, are there any blood-sucking boyfriends we should be aware of?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Irene, that's in the past." She was lucky I didn't mention how she constantly begged Eric to sleep with her when he was with me. "It's Friday and I really want to enjoy the day so, please, Irene, don't fuck up my day like you always do."

"That's a shame," Aunt Katharina said, "You two really suit each other."

"We did not." I took a seat on the beige sofa, next to my older brother. That was when we heard the door open and a petite woman with dark brown hair walked into the living room carrying three paper bags of food. "Hi mom." Behind her followed a tall man with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. "Dad."

Only my dad smiled to greet me, "Selene! W-When did you get here? I haven't seen you in the longest time! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thanks." And as usual, my own mother didn't seem as pleased as she sounded on the phone about seeing me and there were several things that backed up her reasons. The one that had started it all was that I stopped using my purity ring before marriage. To most people that's not a big deal but in _my_ family— well, to my mother— losing your virginity before marriage was like a VIP access to Hell. The second thing was that I dated a, as my mother quoted when I told her, 'demon from hell', or a vampire. Third, I allowed my one and only vampire boyfriend to bite me more than once. So, to my mother, I am the black sheep of the bunch but if you knew what my two siblings did behind her back in their high school and college years, I seemed pretty descent.

"Selene, you look nice." My mother mumbled.

I took a small sip from my soda, "Yeah thanks."

"Excuse me, Mr. Graham." That voice seemed oddly familiar. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your toolbox."

"Ah, yes, no problem just put it down there." I could hear my dad sigh, "Alcide, I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful family. Those are my three kids, Irene, Robert, and Selene. And you know my wife." My brother stood up and stood up to meet the guy. I only knew one Alcide and I seriously doubted it'd be him. I'd be really shocking to see him, especially after what I did to him. "Irene, Robert, and Selene, this is our neighbor, Alcide Herveaux."

When my dad said his name, a cold breeze ran down my spine. No, it couldn't possibly be. I turned around and looked at him. Oh, sweet Mary mother of fuck, it was him. It was _the_ Alcide Herveaux I dumped in my college senior year.

"Selene, are you okay?" Robert asked.

By the looks of it, Alcide had also recognized me because he said, "You have a really nice family Mr. Graham but I need to go."

"Don't you want to have lunch with us?" Irene asked him. She was trying to hit on him but he was too shocked about seeing me that he ignored her question.

"Didn't you hear him? He has to go."

Alcide chuckled, "Yeah, I'm kinda busy." He quickly glanced at me, "It was nice seeing you again." And even though he didn't say who that was directed to, everyone knew it was me.

"Selene," My mother asked for everyone else, "What did our friendly neighbor mean by _again_?" That had been a story I had kept hidden from them for a long time and I felt uncomfortable just thinking about it but everyone wanted to know the history between me and the man I lost my virginity to.


End file.
